


We Don't Talk About It

by sugarbabyparker



Series: We Don't Talk About It [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Panties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyparker/pseuds/sugarbabyparker
Summary: Beta'd by cinder_girl





	We Don't Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> sugarbabyparker.tumblr.com

Peter, passed out on the couch in Tony's wing of the compound.

Peter, soft cheek smushed into the white couch.

Peter in only his boxers.

Tony hated himself a little. For letting himself look. For wanting to touch.

Peter was beautiful, too beautiful.

And Tony- Tony wanted.

So sweet, seventeen.

Tony let his eyes wander, hands in his pockets so he wouldn't be too tempted, too brash, wouldn't reach out and touch.

Those gorgeous tight black boxers made his ass absolutely delectable.

Tony got a little closer and noticed a strip of white cloth sticking out.

A tag, maybe? He couldn't quite tell, but he reached out to move it away, probably a tag from the couch but he couldn't have something like that impeding his view or scratching Peter.

And- oh.

The strip of fabric pulled easily out from the waistband of Peter's boxers but along came more fabric, and shit, Tony was starting to get the picture now as he traced the fabric through Peter's boxers, and the boy made a soft sound but was otherwise still, and snored a little.

Peter wasn't showing any signs of waking, rarely did when he was comfortable. Tony had seen him sleep 13 hours in a row on the jet- with heavy turbulence.

Tony took the chance, tugging at Peter's boxers until they sat below the curve of Peter's ass, and Tony positively salivated.

He hummed a little under his breath and climbed up onto the couch carefully, dipping his head to press his lips to Peter's ass cheek, and he wasn't thinking about morals at all, anymore, no.

Forget jailbait, Peter was rape bait.

And hell, Tony didn’t have miraculous self-control, nor anything near it, so when Peter didn't budge Tony pulled the pretty panties aside and licked a stripe up his hole.

And Peter- bloomed for him, opened up eagerly, and Tony just had to take that as invitation, didn't he, so he kissed and licked and fucked his tongue into Peter's hole until the boy had beard burn between his cheeks and his hips were rutting haphazardly against the couch and he was-

Fuck.

Peter was coming apart underneath him, and Tony was most definitely going to have to buy a new couch at some point, but maybe the money would be going to a lawsuit instead, because Peter mumbled "daddy" under his breath, and Tony held his own breath, because fuck, this kid was not allowed to be this fucking pretty and also have the ability to ruin his life.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Peter showed no sign of stirring.

Tony thanked whatever god was letting him do this- probably Loki, that sick fuck, but so was Tony, now, huh- and moved away quickly to grab a packet of lube from a hidden compartment in the coffee table (it's his fucking place, he can do what he wants, alright).

Tony slicked his fingers easily and moved back into position, sliding one in slowly and fighting a groan when Peter opened up for it and let it sink all the way in.

Tony wished he was a better man.

He pushed another finger in.

Tony apologized to Peter silently, apologized to himself.

Spread them, opening the boy up and watching his thighs shake.

Tony pulled his fingers out and notched the head of his cock at the small, eager hole.

Tony pushed in and damn near cried as he ground the boy into the couch, small cock plumping again when Tony scraped against his prostate.

Peter woke up in absolute ecstasy and knew it was Tony just from the smell of him.

He didn't say anything, but he clenched down around Tony's cock as he came again on a choked moan, heart thumping.

Tony's hips stuttered and stopped as he came inside the boy.

Peter still said nothing.

Tony held his breath waiting for Peter to wake.

Peter breathed normally, eyes still closed as he tried not to whimper.

Tony slid out with a sigh of relief when he was sure Peter was still asleep, and panicked internally over how he'd hide this.

Peter rocked his hips experimentally, as if trying to get comfortable, and ended up a little more face-down, ass-up.

Tony sucked in a breath and moved down the couch to tongue the come out of him.

To hide the evidence.

Peter was pretty sure he was dying.

When Tony slid the panties back into place and palmed his ass, Peter melted a little.

When Tony got his boxers back up over his hips, he melted a little more.

The next day, Peter made some comment about his ass aching, and blamed it on his computer chair. Tony sighed with relief with Peter left the room.

The next week, Peter fell asleep in Tony's quarters again in a brand new pair of Iron Man boxers.

And underneath, black lace.

Peter promised himself he wouldn't say anything.


End file.
